Ella
Ella, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, competing on Team Maskwak. Biography The Fairytale Princess Ella is super sunny, entusiastic and naïve. Sometimes her feelings become too much to express and it just HAS to come out in song! She loved Total Drama World Tour, and even though Chris insists this season does not have a musical element, Ella still randomly bursts into song anyway. Unfortunately is often to her team's detriment since she pauses to sing at inopportune times. Enthusiastic on the sidelines... distractingly enthusiastic! When she sings bird will often join in and she often wakes up covered in adorable baby deer and rabbits. Personality Ella is a very kind hearted, optimistic girl who loves to sing. Ella is also shown to be a naive girl, as she believes that Leonard is a wizard, but she still remains very mature, as while she cries as Dave unknowingly rejects her, she still remains friendly with him and Sky. Ella is also shown to be very forgiving, as she still pursues a friendship with Sugar, despite Sugar's cruelty to her Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In the first episode she is placed onto Team Maskwak and in the episode it shows that she and her team are on good relationships (except Sugar which the hatred is shown in later in the season) she doesn't really play a main role in the first episode or the other episodes but the sixth episode (in which she gets eliminated) she plays a lead role Audition Tape Like her fellow campers, Ella auditioned for Total Drama. In her audition tape, she informs us that she enjoyed Total Drama World Tour, memorized all the songs, and sung them all at her local mall. As a result, she was banned from the mall. Trivia * Ella parodies the typical Disney princess, who sings and has a strong connection with animals. Like Disney princess, Snow White. *Ella enjoyed the season Total Drama World Tour. *Her along with Sugar are the only females with visible eyelashes. **Coincidentally, they have a conflict. *Ella is the first contestant to frequently wear gloves. *Ella was the second cast member on Total Drama Pahkitew Island to be unfairly voted off. *In Ella's audition tape, she sings and gets told to stop singing by Mr. McGillis. **Coincidentally, Mr. McGillis is Total Drama's creator. ** She is the first TD character to resemble a princess. Gallery EllaIsSoFlawless.jpg|Ella being surprised. SugarEllaPear.jpg|Ella. Move_peasants_the_queen_of_everything's_here.jpg|Ella flawlessly floating down a cliff. C'mon she's obviously ONE of the antagonists.jpg|Ella and Sugar in the theme song. Sky and her team.jpg Ellaanimals.png Btm2.png Ellabtm2.png Ella.png Episode1.png Daveella3.png Daveella2.png|arent they just so cute togher Ellasshoe.png Daveella1.png Ellasout.jpg|Ella riding the cannon of Shame Ellablushing.png|Ella blushing at Dave Daveandellapicnic.png Ella.png|Ella getting carried by a pig Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Team Maskwak Category:Non-Merge Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Animal Lovers Category:Singers Category:Friendly Characters Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Beauiful Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Compassionate Characters Category:Angelic Characters Category:Polite Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Caring Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Lovable Characters Category:Lovely Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Admirable Characters Category:Affable Characters Category:Sympathetic Characters